A capacitance touch switch device may include a panel switch. The panel switch can be an electrode sheet attached to an acrylic board or a control basal plate that is connected to a block that detects changes in capacitance. The panel switch may be turned ON when the block detects a change in capacitance. When both the panel switch and a hard switch are set at the same time, positions of the panel switch and the hard switch become close to each other relative to a size of a mobile device. As a result, when a user operates the hard switch, there may be an operational error involving the panel switch.